tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiao Ning'er
Note: Previously the translations had her name written as Xiao Ning Er. One of the students in the fighter apprentice class with Nie Li. She is a member of the noble Winged Dragon family. One of the main motivations behind her strong determination in training is her wish to escape from an arranged a marriage between her and the Sacred Family's Shen Fei, who she does not like.【TDG】Chapter 7 – Daoyin Technique Appearance and Personality She is described as having shoulder length black hair and a slim figure. The Manhua varies from this by showing her with long brownish orange hair.【TDG】Manhua 4 – Money makes the world go round She is a cold and anti-social beauty. Her personality is that of a serious student, unyielding women with a strong determination.【TDG】Chapter 5 – Alchemist? Plot Alternate Life Before Glory City's destruction she was silver rank demon spiritualist. When she had first become bronze rank she had became extremely ill and her body was wracked with pain for two years with Arctic disease. She was to be married into Sacred Family to Shen Fei (Shen Yue's older brother). She rebelled against her families wishes and ran away to the St. Ancestral Mountain’s Black Devil Forest before the snow wind beast attack. Her fate after that is unknown.【TDG】Chapter 4 – Million Demon Spirit Coin? Current Life Characters and Relationships Arc Ye Ziyun: :In the past Ye Ziyun and her were close friends, but as Xiao Ning'er's family started to decline in power they saw less of each other. Now that they have entered the Holy Orchid Institute's fighter apprentice class Ye Ziyun wishes to be friends with her again, however she has a determine personality that only sees Ye Ziyun as a rival.【TDG】Chapter 5 – Alchemist? Sacred Family: :She has a deep hatred towards the Sacred Family. Part of this is from the way they hostilely took over most of her family's property and the rest from their push to marry her to Shen Fei. Nie Li: :When Nie Li comes across he training at night, he recalls that she had gotten sick in the previous life.【TDG】Chapter 6 – Xiao Ning'er He observes her symptoms and is able to diagnose her with Arctic Disease. One of the causes of her illness is her poor cultivation technique. Because he agrees to treat her sickness, Xiao Ning'er develops a deep trust and respect towards Nie Li and starts to fall in love with him. The next day she surprises the whole class by bringing him breakfast.【TDG】Chapter 9 – Goddess’s Breakfast Gain a Cultivation Arc Nie Li: :When Nie Li asks her of something she does not hesitate. So when he asked he to purchase all the Purple Haze Grass she could find she immediately did so for him.【TDG】Chapter 18 – Inscription Master? Sacred Family: :Xiao Ning'er was extremely happy when Nie Li revealed the Sacred Family's inscription pattern was taken from an ancient book. This incident lowered many people opinion about the family.【TDG】Chapter 12 – Soul Realm Xiao Ning'er's cultivation: :When Nie Li tests her soul realm he finds a rare Winged Dragon form with Wind Lightning attribute. This form alone would make her a peerless talent. He gives her the Lightning Dragon Technique.【TDG】Chapter 19 – Childrens of Influential Family She was able to almost immediately rise to 1 star bronze rank after using the technique【TDG】Chapter 23 – Murder!. Shen Yue: :Shen Yue attacks Nie Li with a group, which becomes a public spectral that makes the Sacred Family look even more underhanded. Xiao Ning'er comes to Nie Li's defense and is openly concerned and caring towards him.【TDG】Chapter 24 – Set Off Ye Ziyun: :Xiao Ning'er knows that Nie Li likes Ye Ziyun, even though she hasn't yet shown real interest, the fact that she also came to his defense worries Xiao Ning'er. With her competitive nature she makes it obvious that she favors Nie Li. Shen Fei: :Shen Fei is angered by her obvious affection for Nie Li. Visit the Ancient Orchid City Ruins Arc Winged Dragon Family: :While Nie Li is away at the Ancient Orchid City Ruins she is summoned before her family's council of elders. They question her about massive quantities of purple haze grass that she recently bought. Despite the fact that this should rightfully be hers, now that purple haze grass has risen in value, they wish to hold claim to it. She tells them that she bought the grass for a friend, who she has already given it to.【TDG】Chapter 25 – Winged Dragon Family Xiao Ning'er's cultivation: :While defending her actions and protecting Nie Li, her intense emotions caused her soul force to jump and her soul realm underwent a transformation, taking on the physical image of wings. This is called soul forming and is extremely rare, requiring an extremely pure soul force. This also caused he soul force to immediately jump up to 3 star bronze rank. When Xiao Ning'er displayed an ability to use soul forming at only bronze rank, her position in the family raised drastically. She would also most likely be freed of the arranged marriage.【TDG】Chapter 26 – Soul Forming Join the Alchemy Association Arc Hu Yan Lan Ruo: :When the group returns from the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, Huyan Lanruo publicly chases after Nie Li causing several run ins with Xiao Ning'er. this sparked more and more rumors about Nie Li and his relationship with both of these notably beautiful girls.【TDG】Chapter 41 – Shen Fei Shen Fei: :The rumors cause Shen Fei more anger as he is ridiculed in by others in the genius class concerning Xiao Ning'er's relationship with Nie Li. His possessiveness towards her is growing. Nie Li: :While walking with Nie Li, Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the three others she is slightly jealous of their close relationship. They tease her about the rumors, but she is relieved to hear from Nie Li that he wants nothing to do with Huyan Lanruo. When Nie Li asks her about who some people that walk by are she tells him they work for the Sacred Family. Afterword she follows him to the Alchemy Association so that he can take the Master Alchemist Exam.【TDG】Chapter 42 – Age does not reflect one’s knowledge Placement Exam Arc Shen Fei: :At the time of the Holy Orchid Institute's yearly exam a jealous Shen Fei approached Nie Li and her. Nie Li stood up to Shen Fei in her defense and to protect her from the Sacred Family. This was an extremely public confrontation that exposed that Shen Fei was pushing Xiao Ning'er into marriage with him using the power of his family. This also made it look as if Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er are dating. Xiao Ning'er declares that she will pass the Heavenly Sacred Border test in order to escape from Shen Fei.【TDG】Chapter 48 – Heavenly Sacred Border Xiao Ning'er's cultivation: :On the test she displayed an amazing soul force that exceeded the 500 limit of a primary soul crystal, causing it to explode.【TDG】Chapter 51 – Exploded? Ye Ziyun: :After Ye Ziyun displays a high level of progress during the exam, Xiao Ning'er realizes that Nie Li must have helped her also and feels a little resentment and competitiveness with her.【TDG】Chapter 52 – Humiliation Nie Li: :When it is time for her to leave for the month long holiday she gives Nie Li a parting gift of a red ruby with an intricate design on it. In Glory City a ruby represents a girl's heart.【TDG】Chapter 53 – Return home Returning Home & The Treasure Auction Arc :Xiao Ning'er returns home to her family during the holiday and is unable to see Nie Li. Younger Generation Tournament Arc Heavenly Sacred Border: :Xiao Ning'er enters the Heavenly Sacred Border without informing her family or Nie Li. Part of the reason that she does this is to free herself once and for all from the threats of the Sacred Family. The rest is because she wishes to impress Nie Li and prove herself worthy of him. Ye Sheng states that she is still in bronze rank.【TDG】Chapter 80 – Long time no see Life at the City Lord's Mansion Arc :Xiao Ning'er does not join the others in visiting Nie Li as she is still within the Heavenly Sacred Border. Heavenly Sacred Border Arc Ye Sheng: :Ye Sheng is rather worried about her prolonged stay within the Heavenly Sacred Border as it surpasses that of a normal person. Ye Yan: :Within the Heavenly Sacred Border, Ning'er has been diligently training. Her powerful Lightning Dragon Technique attracts the attention of the bound spirit of a Lord Founder of Glory City, Ye Yan. He approaches her wishing to see her cultivation technique, citing that he might be able to provide some guidance. However Ning'er refuses, as it was provided to her by Nie Li and she does not wish to betray his trust.【TDG】Chapter 99 – Unfilial descendent Ye Yan proposes an exchange but then Nie Li tells Xiao Ning'er using Soul Separating to not listen to Ye Yan.【TDG】Chapter 100 – Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword :Nie Li calls him out for trying to manipulate Xiao Ning'er and says that he will only show him the cultivation technique if the spirit shows them where the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword is. Nie Li gets Ye Yan to bet him that he can subdue the sword. At first he offers Xiao Ning'er's cultivation technique, but Ye Yan demands instead that he wants Nie Li's Heavenly God technique if he fails, and Xiao Ning'er's technique just to show them where the sword is. If Nie Li does subdue the powerful sword then Ye Yan also agrees to follow him. After the spirit agrees Nie Li gives him Xiao Ning'er's Lightning Dragon technique. Nie Li: :Xiao Ning'er is thoroughly amused seeing Nie Li toying with the founder, and thinks to herself that it would be nice to be toyed with by him, causing her to blush. As she follows Nie Li, waves of powerful illusions and a murderous aura from the sword attack them. Though this gave Nie Li no trouble, Xiao Ning'er had difficulty until he helps her fight it off. Xiao Ning'er's Cultivation: :As they get closer to the divine weapon the powerful soul force also grows stronger causing her to immediately breakthrough into 5 star silver rank. Nie Li then hands her a god level growth rate Heavenly Lightning Sparrow demon spirit and tells her to integrate with it, which she does.【TDG】Chapter 101 – Devouring Demon Spirits Xiao Fei Fei: :Now that the sword has an owner, Ye Yan's soul will naturally dissipate unless it is bond to something else. Since he had agreed to follow Nie Li if he won the bet, Nie Li used his soul puppet blueprints to make a bird form soul puppet and attached Ye Yan's soul to it. He then renamed him Xiao Fei Fei. When he asked Xiao Ning'er what she thought of the name she agreed with it.【TDG】Chapter 102 – Soul Puppet Sacred Family & Dark Guild: :After Nie Li and her exit from the Heavenly Sacred Border, they join Du Ze and Lu Piao and head back to the City Lord's mansion. On the way a group of 27 dark clad people attack them. Xiao Ning'er is able to hold his own in the fight against some of the silver rank experts. This is her first fight with her new Heavenly Lightning Sparrow.【TDG】Chapter 103 – Intercept The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array Arc Nie Li: :After about a week Xiao Ning'er made a cake and went to visit Nie Li at the City Lord's Mansion. Only to find that he had moved into Ye Ziyun's courtyard. She was obviously upset at seeing that Nie Li had managed to get closer to Ye Ziyun, causing a rather awkward meeting. She noticed that Nie Li was injured, and asked him about it. He then told both her and Ye Ziyun about how Ye Zong had thoroughly spanked him and jokingly asked if either of them would like to apply the medical cream. However, Xiao Ning'er agrees to it and Ye Ziyun quickly follows. The situation was a little strange and awkward, but after both girls applied the ointment they seemed to remember their friendship. Afterwards, Xiao Ning'er came regularly to visit both Nie Li and Ye Ziyun.【TDG】Chapter 116 – Applying Medicine Ye Ziyun: :After the Dark Guild's attack is over Xiao Ning'er hears about Nie Li's condition and hurries to his side, only to find Ye Ziyun already there. They end up taking turns watching over the unconscious Nie Li. This gives them an opportunity to talk a bit. Xiao Ning'er tells Ye Ziyun that even though Nie Li likes Ye Ziyun, she will not give up and will stay by his side.【TDG】Chapter 123 – City Lord’s young master Suppressing the Sacred Family Arc Nie Li: :Three days after the attack Nie Li finally work up. His soul realm had mostly recuperated by this point. Ye Ziyun told him about the Banquet for her elder brother and Nie Li immediately wanted to go. Xiao Ning'er went with them.【TDG】Chapter 124 – Banquet Ye Han: :Xiao Ning'er is a witness to Ye Han's attempt to give Ye Ziyun the Frozen Jade Bracelet and her refusal of it, followed by Nie Li accepting it for her. 【TDG】Chapter 126 – Fight? Shen Fei: :When Shen Fei sees her with Nie Li that starts his snide comments that escalate to Nie Li threatening him until he is forced to shamefully leave the banquet, and the fact that Ye Zong not only ignores Nie Li's actions, but protects him from Shen Hong. She also hears Nie Li declare that Ye Han will not be the next City Lord. If Ye Ziyun does not want the position, then Nie Li will take it himself. Huyan Lanruo: :Afterwards, she leaves with Nie Li and Ye Ziyun to escape Huyan Lanruo.【TDG】Chapter 128 – Biological? Abilities and Equipment Xiao Ning'er has a strong start to cultivation with a green soul realm, and a soul force of 78.【TDG】Chapter 3 – Punished Standing When her soul realm is tested, she has the rare Winged Dragon form with Wind Lightning attribute. This form alone would make her a peerless talent. She receives the Lightning Dragon Technique.【TDG】Chapter 19 – Childrens of Influential Family She was able to almost immediately rise to 1 star bronze rank after using the technique【TDG】Chapter 23 – Murder!. During a moment of intense emotions her soul force jumped from 105 to 362. At the same time her soul realm underwent a transformation, taking on the physical image of wings. This is called soul forming and is extremely rare, requiring an extremely pure soul force. A month later at the Holy Orchid Institute's annual exam she displays an amazing soul force that exceeded the 500 limit of a primary soul crystal, causing it to explode. After entering the Heavenly Sacred Border Xiao Ning'er's cultivation has already broken through to Silver rank, however we do not know by how much. As she approaches the divine Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword its powerful soul force also grows stronger causing her to immediately break through into 5 star silver rank. Nie Li then hands her a god level growth rate Heavenly Lightning Sparrow demon spirit and tells her to integrate with it, which she does. Trivia and Quotes __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- Category:Index Category:Winged Dragon Family Category:Characters